kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
Kirako
Overview Kirako Tae-Sin was born a meditationist in the far deserts of Kritana. His journey, or affliction, began when he was infected by rats tainted with Void magic (most likely released from the prescence of Ojom). The rats carried a very strange strain of influenza called Black Moon Flu. When Kirako was infected with this virus, his mind fought agaisnt the developing membrane, leaving some of his cortex intact. Even though he managed to keep some of his free will, he ended up being corrupted by the virus. He once tried to kill himself by chopping his body to pieces in a multi-sided guilotine, but in some strange way, the virus pulled together parts of his body, making him a stitched together doll of a man. Alignment/Role Kirako now unwillfully wanders Kritana, in conflict with the disease that calls his body home. Normally, he is a wise, young monk, but when he sights blood, the virus topples his willpower, and he becomes a reckless killing machine. Normally, Kirako is a master of self-defence, using martial arts and pyschological warfare to win over an assailant. He would never attack a man in his natural self. When the virus takes over, Kirako grows stiches along his flesh, his teeth become jagged, his eyes turn black, and he gains enormous strength and agility. If a limb is torn off, it will eventually come crawling back to Kirako due to the nature of his dark virus. Black Moon Flu Black Moon Flu is a Voidic strain of influenza. Day 1- The infected person suffers from light headaches, nauseau, and a high fever. Day 2- Headaches get progressively worse Day 3- The fever dissapears and nauseau ends. Blood pressure drops dramatically and bruising is common. Day 4- Vessals in the victim's body start to shut down, creating dark patches on the skin. This is the most noticable and often times the most quarentined symptom. Day 5- The victim goes into a coma. The virus arrives in the brain Day 6- The virus starts to eat away at the synapses in the cortex, putting the victim deeper into a coma. Day 7- The virus starts to reproduce inside the victim's brain, doubling the rate of cortex consumption Day 8- The cortex is almost completely devoured by the virus. A membrane starts to develop Day 9- The membrane is almost half done, as the virus continues to reproduce. Day 10- The membrane is complete. Late in the day, the victim awakes from their coma to spread the disesae After the victim is a will-less lifeform, they head into the world by night. If they are allowed to bite at an open wound, they spread the disease into their victim, infecting them and thus creating a new member of the expanding line of infected. By day, the victim returns to where they last were seen in daylight, resting in a coma-like state until night. The only way to stop the virus is either through magic or by severing the head and burning the head carefully to a cinder. The virus's weakness is fire. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters